Darkest Dream
by Black-Veil-Bride-girl
Summary: Sometimes our dreams can shake us to the core, and show us our greatest fears. "His sobs raked across his body as his pain filled screams filled the night sky. There was nothing left for him anymore." ZoNa. One-shot. First One Piece fanfic!


**A/N: Thank you's to the last few people who gave me a review on my last story, **

**you guys are the reason I'm even posting another. I'll do a response to them**

**at the end of this fic. **

**This is my first One Piece fanfiction to be posted, I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, little announcement. I have a poll active on my account that will determine what couple my next posted fanfic will be centered around. (I like to know what you guys want! :3)**

**So without further-a-do (is that how you say that saying? -.-")**

**a little ZoNa fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the One Piece world, just the plot of this story. This is a purely fanmade story.**

**Darkest Dream**

He couldn't feel anything. He was sure he had screamed, growled, or made some kind of noise. It must have been loud too, he could tell by the burning in his throat. That didn't matter though. He had to move. He had to get to her. The marines were very persistent this time; so many had been dispatched he couldn't even remember how many different branches had arrived. This battle had been a long one, with many casualties as well as the occasional good fight. He had a few scratches to prove it. While he had no problem taking out these easy opponents, he never saw this coming.

She was doing fine the last time he stole a glimpse of her fighting some of the government dogs. Her Clima-Tact was living up to its expectations, making it easy for her to hold her own. That was only a few moments ago, so where did the one who shot come from? Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he tried to make his way over to her. They had come to far for this to happen now, much to far. A coward with a gun wasn't going to be the end of her dream, she was too stubborn. So why, after she fell, could he not see her move to get up?

He finally made his way to where she lay, and dropped down on his knees beside her. The ice cold hands of fear gripped at his insides. Had he been faster, this never would have happened. He gently cradled her to his chest, looking in horror at where the bullet had landed. She had been injured before, when they first met. It was in her left shoulder though, not, not through her stomach. He checked her pulse. She still had one, but it was faint. Terribly faint. Even if he managed to get Chopper over there he wouldn't have the supplies to patch her up, never the less take the bullet out in time.

Dread climbed up his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand up. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been him, or another marine? It just had to be her. He hugged her gently to his body, as blood pooled on the earth underneath them. He knew the inevitable truth. Nami, his Nami, was dying, and in no way could he bring her back or save her. Her tomb would be on this battlefield, surrounded by marines.

He brought his hand up to her cheek. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain and suffering. Once she felt his hand she opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled, that sweet smile that he would never forget or erase out of his memory. "Don't cry, Zoro, I am not worth shedding tears for." Nami mumbled as she put her hand over his that was on her cheek. He hadn't realized it, but the unshed tears were stinging his eyes. He couldn't let them fall yet. He had to be strong.

"Don't say such stupid things witch. Of course you're worth tears. That and so much more." Zoro mumbled right back. She chuckled at the nickname, which then turned into a coughing fit. She was coughing up blood. "Look, don't worry. You will all live on in my absence. I am just another life claimed by the way of the sea. You all will find another navigator, because there are a ton of them. Just know that I go with the knowledge that you will all live out your dreams." Nami smiled. Her time was near.

"Stop talking like that, you're not going to die. What about your dream, of mapping the entire world? What about Luffy, becoming the king of the pirates? What about Robin, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji? What about me?" Zoro desperately asked. He knew she was going to die, he just couldn't accept it. "You know that you talk nonsense, moron? I'm dying. That's why, you all have to live out your dreams. Do it for me. And you will live on fine without me." Nami stated as another coughing fit racked her body. She spit out a clot of blood left in her mouth. The edges of her vision were turning black.

"No! You are my everything and I love you! None of us will move on, I can't move on without you. Please," Zoro was desperate, "don't leave me. I'm not strong enough to lose you." Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. This was it. "Zoro... Live on for me... Find comfort in them and... Make your dream come true." Nami smiled up at him as he held her tighter, the tears threatening to fall. She took a deep breath, her strength leaving her body.

"I love you..." She silently whispered as her eyes shut and her body went limp in Zoro's arms. The tears fell hard and fast down his face. He called her name into the night until he couldn't speak. He shook her as if trying to wake her from slumber. When she didn't respond, waves of grief, sorrow, and despair tore and ate at his heart and soul. His world shattered right in front of him.

Nami was gone.

The others managed to take out the rest of the filth in his absence. He slowly stood, shaking in a pure, blind, rage. He drew two of his swords and looked across the battlefield. That's when his saw the pipsqueak, gun in hand, shaking like a little scared child. An almost demonic aura emitted off the swordsman. His one good eye showing utter hatred, as he walked in rigid steps to the one who had claimed Nami's life. He sheathed one of his swords and bent down, grabbing the collar of the marine and lifting him a good four feet off the ground.

"I hope you're ready for the afterlife. This won't be painful, I'm not that kind of man, but it won't be fast either. You have no idea what you just did. I'll make sure you die, but you have to go through all of us first." Zoro said in a low and cold voice. He took Wado, and slowly slid the blade across the chest of the man. He then discarded the blubbering man, leaving him to the rest of the crew. He went back over to his loves body, gently picking her up bridal style. He handed her over to Chopper while the reindeer was in his human form. "Take her. I need to go somewhere." Zoro said. His face was shaded, allowing for no emotion to be seen.

He walked into a near forest not caring where he ended up. He didn't really see his surroundings, or hear the sounds of the forest. Nothing was registering except for the look on Nami's face when she passed, and the sound of the gunshot on repeat in his mind. The emotion became overwhelming as Zoro stumbled and fell on his hands and knees. His body shook uncontrollably with his sobs. Tears covered his face as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, one that can only come from a man with a shattered heart.

His sobs raked across his body as his pain filled screams filled the night sky. There was nothing left for him anymore, she was his world.

Now, his world would never come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro shot up with a start. He was shaking and had a cold sweat covering his body. The nightmare was vivid in his mind, feeling too real to be a dream. He was calmed though, when he felt a weight shift in his arms. Nami was where she had been when they went to sleep, cuddled against him with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was safe. She was alive.

Zoro sighed as relief flooded his senses. He gently kissed the top of the woman's head before settling back into a comfortable position. It had all been a bad dream. A nightmare. Nami was alive and well, sleeping soundly in his arms. Zoro thanked whatever gods there were listening. He couldn't imagine living without Nami. It couldn't even be considered.

Nami would never be that close to danger. Not as long as Zoro was alive.

**The End**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good, bad, or "kill it with fire!" worthy? Let me know by hitting me up with a review. **

**Now, review response time:**

** InuyashasGrl26- Thank you. :))**

** SuperMikoFromTheFuture- Thanks, I'm so glad you liked the story! I thought those lines would add some fresh humor, glad they made you smile. :3**

** Animelover432-Thank you, I'm happy that you enjoyed it. ^.^**

** FallenFan77- Thank you so much!**

** SapphiRubyCrys- Thanks 3.**

** Guest- Thank you, I'm happy you thought the story was beautiful. **

**Once again, I'm so happy with the outcome of the last story. Let's try to reach at least 10 reviews with this one, hmm? wink*wink* ^.^**


End file.
